


济州岛通讯（二）

by Imnotyekki



Series: 济州岛通讯 [3]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 看《宰州电影》写的一点假想，如果我生活在济州岛，会如何写信给朋友呢？文中的“我”可以是李宰镇，也可以不是。本文主要参考《宰州电影》第二集《金陵：余晖烁烁长天景｜金陵海滩Film》（Geumneung Beach）与第三集《木瓢洼也是食后景｜新桃里海岸Film》（Sindo-Ri Beach）。
Series: 济州岛通讯 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081775





	济州岛通讯（二）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HLJaijin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HLJaijin).



> 感谢Citrin关于《宰州电影》的中文翻译。感谢HLJaijin在微博代我发布。这里是留档。

亲爱的朋友：  
见信佳。  
上周我去了金陵海边，那里也是浅水滩。日落时分涨潮很快，往往一晃神，方才的大片沙面就隐没了一大半。  
昨天去了大静邑的新桃里海岸，那里最出名的是木瓢洼。据说起这个名字是因为水洼形状像装猪饲料的木瓢。而我觉得它更像牛反刍用的胃，因洼石上攀满的黄绿色水草。它是个典型的潮水洼子，即在海岸的潮间带上由海平面变浅时残留的海水积聚形成的水洼。海边常见这类大大小小的水洼，远远看去像是海留下的眼睛，因为浅，无意间暴露了绿油油的心意。  
岸边的石头清晰地展示了火山运动留下的痕迹。许多石头表面布满孔洞，兀自封存着海底滚烫的呼吸；石壁则是忠实地记录了岩层间的力量对抗形态。不过，这些记录终究会被风和水慢慢销毁。  
据说新桃里海岸是海豚栖息地，运气好时可以看到海豚。我暂时还没撞上这个好运。光是想象蓝紫色的海面上那抹忽隐忽现的活泼的灰色，就足够让久居陆地的人们心驰神往了。  
去海岸的路上有家牛骨汤店，我吃了他们家的排骨汤，味道不错。下次推荐给你。  
XXX


End file.
